Ichigo and Rukia's Infinite Playlist
by Super Inhabitant
Summary: Ichigo is depressed over his ex Orihime, until one night a starnger name Rukia asks one question "Will you be my boy friend for 5 minutes?" All of sudden Ichigo is going all around Karakura searching for her druken best friend, as the two slowly fall...
1. Broke Up With Me On My BDay

Ichigo and Rukia's Infinite Playlist

Chapter 1

Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo awoke to an afternoon sunlight. Like always Ichigo awoke with one thought on his mind, Orihime. He grabbed his phone, and dialed her number, as the phone rang he looked around his room. He looked at the Where's Chappy band he approached the bill board of pictures of him and Orihime in their six months together. Then it cut to Orihime's voicemail. "Hey this is Orihime, leave a message after the beep." said the voicemail.

"Hey Orihime, It's Ichigo, it's about three in the afternoon, you're probably still at school. I didn't go, kind of took a personal day. I just wanted to finish up some creative projects I've been working on around here, nothing to do with you, or anything. So I'm real sorry I missed you. I was hoping to get you on the phone, haven't talked to you in awhile, and I would have to speak to you at some point. I think that last time we spoke we said some really nasty things we didn't mean, and like never meant," said Ichigo, planting his face on a picture of Orihime on his billboard "when you broke up with me, on my B-day. Also that mix CD I left on your door step, was the last one I'll be making for you."

Then his computer binged as he sat on his chair, signaling his next mix CD was finished. "Anyway, um give me a call, or something, that would be great. Have great weekend, do something fun you know, just get out there, call me when you get the chance. Alright, bye." finished Ichigo hanging up the phone. Then the phone announced his message had been deleted. "Fuck." said Ichigo in anguish, as he lay in his black, boxers on his bed.

RING! The Bell of Karakura Private School rang, as a set of girls in school uniforms poured out the classrooms. One of those being young Rukia Kuchiki listening to Where's Chappy on her Head Set. She made her way to the all yellow lockers, and then she felt a spank on her butt. "It's Friday Bunny Rabbit!" said her overly excited friend Rangiku.

"I'm sorry, do you mind? I'm in my zone." said Rukia turning towards Rangiku.

"Oh, you're in your zone," asked Rangiku dancing along with her. Then she started to reach for Rukia's headphones, and Rukia began moving her head.

"Im sorry, what? What?" asked Rukia amused.

"Hey guys." said a red-haired girl to which Rukia and Rangiku knew as Orihime.

"Hey Orihime." said Rukia quietly.

"He made another one." said Orihime holding a homemade CD case with a mask with flames around it.

"Look at the ridiculous cover art." said Orihime smiling.

"I-" said Rukia as Orihime threw the CD into the garbage.

"Don't" urged Rangiku. Rukia tried to hole herself back. "Don't do it."

Rukia reached for the homemade CD. "He makes the best mixes in the world, look at this cover art, Orihime does not know what she gave up" said Rukia admiring the cover art. "Road to Closure Vol. 12, poor bastard." said Rukia, feeling sorry for the mystery mix man.

"You are so in love with this guy, its creepy." said Rangiku.

"Okay, I have never met him, I have no idea who he is, I'm just going to put this in my I-Pod." replied Rukia.

Ichigo sat in his room decorating the next CD for Orihime, when he heard a van pull up, and a loud honk, he looked out his window, and saw his two best friends, Renji and Uryu. They were all part of a gay band called The Jack Offs, excluding Ichigo the only straight guy in the band. They ran into a garbage bin, causing Ichigo to bow his head in regret. "Was that always there?" asked Renji stepping out of a car.

"Yes, always." answered Ichigo.

Ichigo walked down stairs to his front door, and saw Renji and Uryu fixing his garbage can. "Yo." said Ichigo.

"Yo." responded Renji walking towards him.

"I'm not going." announced Ichigo suddenly.

"What do you mean you're not going?" asked Renji stupidly.

"You'll fit in the van." said Uryu, holding a set of toy drums, and pointing to their van.

"I'm taking a mental health day." said Ichigo depressed.

"You're doing this gig, Ichigo, this is a big night for us" said Renji.

"It's our first night with our new name, we are The Jack Offs," said Uryu.

"And we finally found a drummer!" announced Renji with excitement.

"You found a drummer, who?" asked Ichigo. Then Renji extended his arms out like he was presenting something, and Uryu patted the toy drum set. "That's a kid's toy, whose gonna' operate that thing?" asked Ichigo heading towards the door.

"You!" said Renji happily.

"Okay, thanks for coming by guys." said Ichigo going back inside.

"Wait, Ichigo! We love you okay, but you've got to cheer up, and it's not cool anymore. So get your clothes on, we're going to do this gig, and find you something better." demanded Renji.

"Okay?" Uryu was still holding the fake drum set. "Come on, we're going to find you someone better." announced Uryu.

"It's not that simple you guys, you don't know what it's like to be straight." said Ichigo, still heading towards the door. "Okay, its offal." Then a radio broadcast played, about Where's Chappy, causing Uryu to run back there in excitement.

"For all you Where's Chappy fans out there. Looks like Chappy is to be found somewhere in the metropolitan area, tonight. The best show on earth is rumored to go on after hours tonight Karakura Town. Be sure to look for those little pink rabbits, you never know where they could be." ended The broadcast. Uryu and Renji cheered in excitement. Renji took Ichigo's face.

"Chappy," he said to him. "Now you have to come tonight." Ichigo gave in, and his two gay friends boarded their van, in pure excitement.

Ichigo made his way to his small yellow Yugo. It was falling apart, but it was the only thing he could afford. He started it, and it died, he started it again, and it died, until it started to roll back down a hill, until finally it began working again.

Rukia and Rangiku left the school building, and Rangiku checked her cell phone. "OH MY GAWD!" she yelled in excitement. "Okay, I just got a text from Momo saying Where's Chappy is going on tonight." Rukia mouth dropped open, as she gaped in immense excitement.

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia yelled with excitement. "Last time they had a surprise show, it was at Hueco, and I say we get ready quick." She said. "Wait, wait, wait, you have to promise you won't get drunk and leave me alone the whole night." demanded Rukia.

"When have I ever done that?" asked Rangiku. "I promise."

"Rangiku!" yelled Orihime from afar. "So did you hear, Who's Chappy is playing tonight, I love that band." Rukia gave an annoyed sigh.

"I-it's Where's Chappy." corrected Rukia. Orihime gave Rukia a look of uncaring.

"Whatever, so I'm bringing this guy who's been following me around the mall for like ever." said Orihime.

"Maybe it's your set." said Rangiku.

"Yeah, what's called 'Cheat On People' by Kyoraku?" asked Rukia sarcastically.

"What do you wear? 'My brother's famous' by Ukitaki?" remarked Orihime.

"Alright, you're both pretty!" said Rangiku stopping the fight.

"Okay, talk to you later." said Orihime skipping away.

"Why do we tolerate her?" asked Rukia annoyed, they began walking away.

"She's not that bad, no matter what don't let it ruin your night. Chappy, Chappy." Rukia began to smile. "CHAPPY, CHAPPY, CHAPPY!" yelled the two in unison, walking away.


	2. Will You Be My Boyfriend for 5 Minutes?

Chapter 2: Will You Be My Boyfriend for Five Minutes?

Rukia and Rangiku were standing on the sidewalk preparing for the night of searching for Fluffy. Rangiku was already partly drunk, spiking her drink with whiskey. "Hey looking good baby!" yelled a man from truck. "No, you lookin' good!" replied Rangiku, Rukia grabbed her by the arm and they made their way to the first stop on their destination.

I wanna' screw that man! I wanna' screw you dude! Ichigo was playing the bass guitar as Uryu sang away on stage. As Uryu was singing he came back, and patted Ichigo on the head. The audience was going wild, to their happiness. Ichigo still had a depressed look on his face.

Rukia was watching the bass guitarist playing, and looked over at Rangiku who was drinking continuously. She licked the salt off a man's finger, and yelled in excitement. The man had a horny smile on his face.

Uryu tore his shirt off, and threw it into the audience, causing two fans to fight over it. Screw the man, screw the man! I wanna screw that man! Uryu sang, and he looked at the two fan boys. Ichigo was still looking at Orihime.

Ichigo looked out into the audience and saw Orihime standing there, almost as if she was admiring him, when a blue haired college guy wrapped his arm around her, and began frantically dancing as if he were having a seizure.

"We are the Jerk offs!" yelled Uryu into the microphone! The audience cheered, and Uryu walked off stage. Ichigo looked out and saw Orihime whisper something into the blue haired guy's ear. "Dude, turn off." Someone said. Ichigo turned to the toy drums, and began to try to turn it off. Instead it played polka music, along with song birds, causing the audience to throw out boos. "Sorry, I don't know how-"said Ichigo, and Renji came up with the idea of unplugging the thing.

As the audience booed the band, Rukia got a frown on her face. God it was just an accident, no need to boo the guys, assholes, Rukia thought. "Oh my god you dirty little slut." said Rangiku with a beer in her hand. "What?" asked Rukia in alarm. "You're practically blowing him with your eyes. "What, you can't blow people with your eyes." Stated Rukia, as Rangiku got a dreamlike look on her face. "Okay, maybe you can, but he's a completely mo, totally bridge and tunnel." Rangiku was looking at the bass guitarist. "He is not a mo, look at the way he's dressing and his hair, Oh my gosh, he's coming. " said Rangiku pushing Rukia at him.

"Sorry," Rukia said. "Wow that was good," said Rangiku. "Well he's bridge and tunnel obviously." stated Rukia, with a look of embarrassment. "If he's bridge and tunnel, what does that make us?" asked Rangiku, looking at Rukia. "That makes us nothing Rangiku, you're very drunk, come on let's go." answered Rukia, grabbing Rangiku's arm. "Whatever, you're drunk," stated Rangiku, jerking away from Rukia's grip."Why don't you cut the cord mom?" asked Rangiku sarcastically. "Hi" she said walking with a guy from the bar, and doing a victory stance. "Oh god." said Rukia with distain.

"Hi, I've been looking at you guys, have you been looking at me?" asked Rangiku, flirting with two guys.

Ichigo was walking away when he was stopped by Uryu who was standing with a tall, dark brown haired man guy. "Hey Ichigo this is Beefy Guy." said Uryu. "What's your name?" asked Ichigo. "Whatever you want it to be." answered Beefy Guy. "He's creepy." announced Ichigo.

"He's Harmless," responded Uryu. "and he's gonna' help us find Chappy." Uryu patted Ichigo on the stomach. "What's your problem?" asked Uryu noticing Ichigo's sullen expression. "She's here." answered Ichigo pointing to Orihime, and the white haired guy. Uryu looked over. "I thought you told her not to come to the show." said Uryu, with a grim look on his face.

"I did she came anyways," stated Ichigo. "Don't even think about going over there." Commanded Uryu, holding Ichigo back. "Well I need to go say hi if she came all the way here to see me." replied Ichigo. "Dude don't give into temptation, don't go over there." argued Uryu.

Ichigo began to fantasize about him and Orihime in a bedroom. Orihime was modeling black top. Ichigo began to smile happily as Orihime ran her index finger up her leg, and motioned him to come here. Ichigo followed her wordless command, and made his way towards her. "Oh my god I love it." Orihime said happily. Ichigo smiled. "Happy anniversary," he said with happiness. "Thank you so much," Orihime said. "Alright how's it look?" She turned her back so she could show its features. "It looks great." said Ichigo.

"Is it too long in the back?"

"No."

"So you like it." said Orihime turning around. Orihime giggled, and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt. "Come here. "She pulled him, and they began fooling around on the bed. Ichigo slowly went back to reality.

Rukia was standing around when Orihime called her name. "Rukia," she said going towards Rukia. "Alone again?" Rukia got an annoyed look on her face. "Hey Orihime, I've been looking for you everywhere." lied Rukia. "This is the one I was telling you about" said Orihime gesturing to the white-haired guy she was with. "Don't you have any friends that'd be into her?" asked Orihime to the white-haired guy. "You know what, that's okay." responded Rukia.

"Oh you know Grimmjow's in college; you could totally have better luck with college guys. Some guys like totally get into how smart a girl is you know, it's not all about looks." announced Orihime. "Yeah, Grimmjow seems real deep." said Rukia. "But I guess Byakuya Kichiki's sister doesn't need looks" said Orihime.

"Um…I came here with someone actually." lied Rukia. Orihime got a surprised look on her face. "Really?" she asked. "Yup." answered Rukia.

"Who?" asked Orihime

"My boyfriend." answered Rukia.

"You boyfriend?" asked Orihime in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Rukia, almost yelling.

"Then I guess you should get back to him then." said Orihime.

"Yeah." said Rukia. "Well, Okay, I'm gonna go see him." Rukia began to walk away. She went toward the base guitarist from stage. "Hi," she said casually. "Um… I know this gonna' sound weird and I'm a total stranger," said Rukia, "But will you be my boyfriend for five minutes?" The bass guitarist was shocked at the random question. "What?" he asked. Rukia wrapped her arm around his and waved at Orihime, who began laughing. "Okay, just be cool, just be cool." said Rukia, taking the bass guitarist by his jacket collar, and she began to kiss him.

Ichigo at first began to push away the kiss, but slowly melted back into it.


	3. OPEN THE DOOR, BITCH!

Ichigo and Rukia's Infinite Playlist

Chapter 3

OPEN THE DOOR, BITCH!

"Ichigo, Rukia!" yelled Orihime, as they finished kissing. "So like how do like you two know each other?" Ichigo looked confused.

"What?" he asked looking at the stranger who had just kissed him from out of the blue.

"Oh um…we…um we go to the same dentist, together um…Dr. Man-manomanawaitz." Orihime, looking shocked, walked away taking Grimmjow's arm.

"Come on Grimmjow," said Orihime walking away.

As she left Ichigo yelled "Did you get my mixes! How do you know Orihime?" That statement made Rukia sink deep down inside.

"Mixes! Are you Orihime's Ichigo?" asked Rukia, disappointed.

"How do you know Orihime?" asked Ichigo. Rukia had a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh my god!" yelled Rukia walking away.

Ichigo looked surprised as the mystery girl walked away. Uryu looked as if God had sent Ichigo a divine gift. "Go! Go!" said Uryu, urging Ichigo to go after him. He did, but only to ask about Orihime, for now.

Rangiku was kissing the man with gum still, constantly say "Hi!" as they did it. Rukia ran up to her in alarm.

"Help! Help! I just made out with Orihime's sloppy seconds." said Rukia in alarm. Rangiku, just tuning into her.

"What's the problem now?" asked Rangiku, staring at the bubblegum man.

"Rangiku, the problem is that this," said Rukia showing her figure, "Is not going to compete with perfect little that." explained Rukia, pointing at the now leaving Orihime. Rukia began to pull Rangiku away, causing her to fall.

"I fell," she said in a whiney tone.

"I know." said Rukia annoyed, when Ichigo walked up to her.

"Here let me help you with that!" he said, bending down to get Rangiku.

"No it's okay, I got it." said Rukia.

"Oh, you going back to Eanglewood, it's okay I could take you there" said Ichigo, helping Rangiku up.

"Why? Do I look like I'm from Eanglewood?" asked Rukia, very defensively.

"I-I-I don't know if you live there or not." said Ichigo, putting Rangiku's arm around his neck, helping her walk.

"That's one Supercut you got there dude." said Rangiku giggling.

"She's drunk." said Ichigo.

"Oh yeah." replied Rukia, as they were helping Rangiku walk.

"Okay well I'm parked right outside, if-" said Ichigo, as they headed for the exit.

"Okay," replied Rukia.

"Wait. Stop. Are you mad at me?" asked Rangiku sounding sad.

"No Rangiku." answered Rukia.

"Sorry," Rangiku replied.

"Hi, we're UVERworld!" said the lead singer of the band on stage.

"Try to walk, just focus on walking." said Ichigo, as they struggled to get Rangiku out of the door.

"Hey, Ichigo, so hey look I need you," said Orihime, walking in front of them.

"What?" asked Ichigo, confused at Orihime's question.

"So can we get a ride?" asked Orihime, we including her and Grimmjow.

"We? You mean you and this fellow here?" asked Ichigo, pointing at Grimmjow.

"Well-" started Orihime, before Rukia interrupted.

"Sorry Orihime the car is full." Orihime looked at Rukia.

"You didn't say hi to me earlier are you mad at me?" asked Rangiku sadly.

"I think you should probably take drunkzilla here back to daddy's house anyway don't you, besides I think I was talking to Ichigo, so." said Orihime, looking at Ichigo.

"You know what Orihime there's no room for you okay," stated Rukia, as they left the club.

"Well that's cool, you know what it's a small car anyways, I'll catch up with you guys," said Orihime.

Ichigo and Rukia were now sitting in Ichigo's dying Yugo, the car was not starting. "Give me a minute." asked Ichigo. Rukia was sitting there bored as Ichigo, desperately tried to start the car. Rangiku was feeling nauseas in the back seat.

"I think it's gotta cool down." said Ichigo.

"A Yugo," said Rukia giggling, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah you don't see many of these Easter eggs anymore." said Rukia.

"Once you buy one, you see them everywhere." said Ichigo. They were both uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, it's small, in mint condition though," said Rukia sarcastically.

"Yeah this is a result of a lot of time and care, trying to activate his decrepit car. "Unfortunatly." And the car finally started. "There!" said Ichigo happy. A knock was then heard on his window.

"Are you off duty?" asked the man, with a grey bandana, and a shirt that says Seppa!

"This Is not a cab!" said Ichigo.

"Are you off duty!" yelled the man loudly.

"This is not a cab my friend I promise you!" said Ichigo frustrated. The man walked away saying "Okay, man don't get mad." said the man walking away. "I wasn't getting mad." said Ichigo. Then Ichigo heard the honk of his friends van from a few feet away as they pulled up in front of them.  
"What is that?" asked Rukia nervously.

"Don't worry, it's not as ominous as it seems." assured Ichigo.

"I told you they looked cute together." said Uryu as they pulled up. Beefy guy giggled.

"Okay, here's the plan, I'm going to give Ichigo the pep talk, you fix the car, and Uryu clean up the girl." explained Renji, they all left the car and approached the car.

"Thought you two might get stuck" said Renji.

"Having some trouble." asked Beefy Guy, teasingly.

"Hey, Beefy Guy." Beefy lifted the car door up, and began fixing it, as Uryu escorted her to the van.

"Hi," said Rukia.

"Try this," said Uryu handing Rukia a bra,

"What?" asked Rukia.

"Let's just say we're not big fans of Ichigo's dreaded ex, and we saw you two making out, and we think you're the one. We just gotta get you out of that sports bra"

"This isn't a sports bra"

"Come on, we're all ladies here"

"Are you seriously talking about Orihime right now?" asked Renji.

"I think this might be my chance to get some answers you know." replied Ichigo.

"Do not talk to this girl about Orihime, Ichigo! Look we'll take the drunk mess home, and you two find Chappy."

Rukia finished changing, and Uryu uncovered his eyes. "Oh, it's better that uni-boob." said Uryu teasingly. Beefy Guy had just finished with the car, and Ichigo thanked them.

"This is not gonna work okay, he's so hung up on Orihime" said Rukia.

"Hey, you look gorgeous, and let me tell you something. Ichigo is defiantly worth the underwire, he just needs a little push that's all." said Uryu.

"Oh, I gotta get my friend home." said Rukia.

"We'll do it, you two find fluffy." said Uryu.

"Hey unlock the door please!" said Ichigo, because Rangiku locked herself into the car.

"Hi, hello, Rangiku, honey can you hear me?" asked Renji.

"WAKE UP RANGIKU!" yelled Beefy Guy banging on the car.

"Hey please refrain from destroying my car, it's not a toy." said Ichigo as people began crowding the car.

Rangiku began looking around as the people were urging her to wake up, uncaring. Until Rukia appeared on the window.

"OPEN THE DOOR! BITCH!" commanded Rukia.

"Okay you don't have to yell." yelled Rangiku.

"Just like we practiced, go like this, do like that." said Rukia, instructing her on how to unlock the door. As she began to unlock the door the crowd of twenty people began to cheer.

"Everybody move along there is nothing else to see here." Rukia told the people. Beefy Guy grabbed Rangiku, and threw her over his shoulder.

"I got her." He said.

"Okay, nobody look!" yelled Rukia to the males of the goup.

"You touch one hair on her head, and I will kill all of you!" warned Rukia.

"Rukia I'm being carried!" yelled Rangiku excitedly. This caused Beefy Guy to turn around and his Rangiku's head on the door, which called Rukia to sigh. "She'll be okay," assured Ichigo.

"Eye's up here." said Rukia, smiling.

"Is she conscious" asked Uryu nervously.

Then they left. To find Chappy


	4. LET'S DANCE DOUCHE BAG!

Ichigo and Rukia's Infinite Playlist

Chapter 4

Let's Dance Douche Bag!

"So where do you think Chappy is going to be?" asked Ichigo, driving down the road of Karakura City. Rukia sat in the passenger seat, while of course Ichigo drove his crappy Yugo.

"Should we try Seretei Lounge?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah that sounds good." agreed Ichigo.

"But, you know Chappy won't go on until like super late, so…I guess we have some time to kill until then." said Rukia, grabbing a CD from a compartment in Ichigo's car, and inserted it into the player. Dtechno-life began to play.

"So, your friends are all gay right?" asked Rukia, trying to make conversation.

"Not all my friends." stated Ichigo.

"Yeah, not all your friends, but the ones from the van are gay, right?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah I mean, they're all gay yeah, one-hundred percent you know gay, every day all the time." answered Ichigo.

"That's a relief, you know." said Rukia.

"If anyone get's raped in that van, it will be a boy." assured Ichigo.

"That's good." said Rukia.

"You wanna' get a drink, or something?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't drink" replied Rukia.

"I don't either," replied Ichigo quickly.

"Really are you straight-edge like I am?" asked Rukia, teasingly.

"I don't really, subscribe to any labels." answered Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes wandered away. They felt awkward in the car together. There was small silence.

"Hey," said Rukia, breaking the silence, "What's that banging?"

Ichigo looked around nervously. "Is it my car?" asked Ichigo, looking around.

"It's a-a-a drums, get it, Rhythm, rhythmic drumming, cause when you're in a band you need a drummer, and you're in a band, and you don't have drams" said Rukia laughing nervously.

"Thanks." said Ichigo, feeling a little hurt."Haven't a, haven't heard that one before." Rukia began to feel bad.

"I didn't mean your band was bad, just the drumming, and everything. You can just drop me off if you want." said Rukia. Ichigo pulled over at the side walk. Then a couple of man with a green kimono, with white shapes at the bottom went up to them.

"TAXI YEAH! Hey a Shinigami Ballroom " yelled the man in the green kimono. A girl with dark skin, and an orange shirt came in with them.

"I'm not a cab, I'm not a cab!" said Ichigo, but the couple wasn't listening, and lifted the front chair, causing Ichigo to honk his horn by accident. Rukia looked surprised at the shock of the moment. The couple sat down in his back seat, and began making out.

"It feels so good to be alone." said the man, as they were kissing.

"Finally!" said the girl, and they began kissing, again.

"Shinigami Ballroom?" asked Ichigo. Rukia didn't care. Then Ichigo began driving.

Apparently the two were having sex. Ichigo and Rukia began hearing moans of ecstasy from the back seat. "Oh, that feels so good!" said the man, and the girl was agreeing. The slowly passed all the cars, and they traveled. Ichigo and Rukia were sitting there, quietly and awkwardly as the two were going were doing it in the back seat.

"So are you from Eanglewood?" asked Ichigo.

"Mm, uh-Hm, yep." replied Rukia.

"Eanglewood, up to no good." said Ichigo, jokingly. "I'm from a Probokin." said Ichigo.

"Probokin, no jokin' what?" said Rukia, teasingly.

"I love you!" said the man holding the girls face.

"I love you too." said the girl.

"I love you so much, it's retarded." said the man clasping the girl's face.

"So are you going off to college?" asked Ichigo, trying to remove the attention from the in-love couple, having sex in his back seat.

"I don't know, I got into Brown, but-but I have this job lined up here that, I don't know, and I got make up my mind fast cause Brown is only holding my spot till tomorrow." Answered Rukia, moving the girls foot from her side.

"I'm going to Berkley, The School of Music." said Ichigo.

"That's awesome." said Rukia, as the girls hand, caused the window to make a squeaking sound.

"If you went to Brown, you'd only be like an hour away." said Ichigo with enthusiasm.

"Ow." said the girl.

"W-what's wrong?" asked the man.

"Cramp, Cramp!" yelled the girl in pain. "Cram, cramp, cramp, cramp." said the girl, her hand touched Ichigo's neck. "OH!" She yelled in happiness, and Ichigo began to pull over.

"Okay, last stop." said Ichigo, pulling over at the Shinigami Ballroom. "Get out please." urged Ichigo.

"What do I owe you?" asked the man. "It's a eight dollars." said Ichigo, and the man give him the money. "Oh great." said Ichigo, happy. "Cherish one-another folks, DON'T SLAM MY DOOR PLEASE!" yelled Ichigo, as the left car, causing Rukia to be smashed against the windshield. "Nice folks, charged a little extra for the clean up." said Ichigo, referring to the eight dollars. The laughed. "It's gonna be fun." said Ichigo, "Thanks for a sticking that out with me." said Ichigo.

"Yeah." said Rukia smiling.

As they smiled at each other that song that was playing on the CD finished, and Ichigo voice said " This is my break-up mix, ten songs for my broken heart." Ichigo removed the disk quickly, and the mood had officially died. "Just, that's not even real." said Ichigo. "Can we go straight to laughing about this?"

Rukia looked annoyed. "I have to pee." She said.

"Okay, said Ichigo, as she left the car.

Rukia walked straight into the club, saying "hi" to the guards, and she went to the bathroom. Ichigo took some Fabreeze© and sprayed the stained parts of his car.

Rukia dialed her cell phone, and headed towards the bathroom, and entered a stall. "Rangiku, pick up the phone!" she yelled in frustration. "Rangiku?"

The van pulled around the curve, as Uryu, Renji, and Beefy guy were listening to a song on the radio. GOOOOOOOOOOO DEEP! Beefy Guy smiled at the song, while Renji and Uryu consulted about the band's new name. "Look Renji I am tired of arguing about our bands name." said Uryu.

"What about Shit Sandwich?" asked Renji.

"What about Shit Sandwich?" asked Uryu restating the question.

"What about Dick Ache, I liked Dick Ache." said Renji.

"How about the Tight Ends, going balls deep." suggested Uryu. Rangiku awoke, afraid, thinking she was kidnapped. As the van stopped Rangiku ran away screaming.

Rukia sat in the bathroom stall waiting for Rangiku to pick up. She hung up, as she realized that she wasn't going to pick up. She looked at the stall wall, and saw pink rabbits painted into the stall, with an address at the top of them. "A CLUE!" yelled Rukia in excitement, running out of the stall.

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Rukia as she pulled Ichigo into the car. They were driving off towards the address. "Can we talk about how cool Chappy is?" yelled the excited Rukia.

"They're my favorite band in the world." said Ichigo.

"They're my favorite band in the world." Agreed Rukia.

"I mean you don't understand, I've gotten so many people into that band, it's unbelievable."

"Me too!"

" You know I had a bootleg of White Destruction before anyone did, like, I think I was the first person to hear that song outside of the band."

"We went to go see them one time at the Hueco Room, and it was a total band switch, Are You Randy? Showed up there instead."

"That literally makes me want to die."

"I hate those guys, I was the one that got her into Where's Chappy, it was on one of my mixes." said Ichigo, talking about Orihime. "She'd never even heard of them until I put them on one of my mixes. Orihime, I am talking about Orihime. "

Rukia was now annoyed. "Is that right?" she asked angry.

"How well do you guys know each other? D-do you go to Sacred Heart together, or do you guys talk a lot?" Rukia was annoyed.

"I can't believe Orihime dated a straight-edge that is practically astounding." said Rukia. "What did she say about me? That I was a straight-edge?" asked Ichigo.

"Can I just ask, what did you see in her, I could floss with that girl." said Rukia, angrily.

"This is your friend, we're talking about." said Ichigo, also angry.

"Alright so, I'm the bad guy now, is that what we're doing, I'm the bad guy." said Rukia.

"You really wanna know, she actually supported our band's music when nobody else would." replied Ichigo. "Not that that's any of your business." Rukia scoffed.

"Okay, forget it, I can't do this." said Rukia, more angry and annoyed.

"Do what?" asked Ichigo, also getting annoyed.

"Just make a U-turn, and take me back to the Obo alright, I'll find my own way home." said Rukia.

"Perfect." said Ichigo.

"I'm not supposed to be that goodie bag at your pity party, Ichigo." said Rukia.

"You don't have to yell, this is not a Train Station, it's a tiny car." stated Ichigo.

"JUST DROP ME OFF!"

"I WILL!" yelled Ichigo turning the car around in the middle of traffic, and pulling over at the side walk. Rukia got out of the car.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Rukia, angry and shaken by the sudden U-turn, as she was getting out of the car.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOU TO MAKE YOU SO ANGRY!" yelled Ichigo, also exiting the car.

"NOTHING! You're just, you're ridiculous!" yelled Rukia.

"You just don't know me." said Ichigo.

"I know you, I know your make." replied Rukia. "My make?" asked Ichigo.

"You're an emo-punk band boy who's obsessed with Orihime, they could make action figures out of you, drummer not included." argued Rukia.

"It's funny Orihime never mentioned you, but she did mention a frigid, jealous, jip, who was completely jealous of her, and was a complete bitch!" yelled Ichigo.

"Oh JEALOUS! OH REALLY! LET'S DANCE DOUCHE BAG!" yelled Rukia, punching Ichigo in the throat causing him to fall to the ground.

"No man she's not jealous." said a man with a 69 on his cheek riding on a bike.

Ichigo's phone rang, it was Renji. "Yeah 'cough'" said Ichigo. "awesome night." Renji hesitated to  
answer. "Right up until she chocked me out!"

"Oh kinky!" replied Renji, who had a nervous tone in his voice. "Um..Ichi...we have a problem."

"No don't say that, that's not good." replied Ichigo, worried.

"We lost the girl."


End file.
